Mistake
by Di12381
Summary: While Belle had gone to visit her father, Vincent does the unthinkable. Will he be forgiven or is their marriage forever damaged?


*-The only characters that I own are Viviane and Genevieve. The rest I cannot and will not claim.

Mistake

From the outside, High Prince Vincent of France had it all. His kingdom was reviving and growing, the people had not seen such happy days since his grandfather's rule. His wife, High Princess Isabelle, known as Belle to those who knew her best, was intelligent, capable and beautiful. Vincent adored her; there was nothing he would not do for his wife, or their four year daughter, Viviane.

The prince had not looked at another woman since the day he married, in fact, it was well known of nightly passion between the prince and princess. Some had wondered why no other children had been produced since the young princess had been born, but none dared to question aloud.

That day, as the sun rose, Vincent watched his wife pack. Maurice's birthday was the next day and Belle wished to take Viviane and spend the day with her father.

"You could come, my father would be elated to see you" Belle offered.

"You know I cannot" they had not been apart since the day they married, he hated that he could not go with her.

"We will be back tomorrow".

He knew she was right; after all it was only two days.

"Go wake Vivi, she will need time to get ready".

Entering his daughter's room, he sat down on her bed. She was perfect mirror image of her mother, proving herself to be an already intelligent child.

"I want to sleep" Viviane turned away from her father.

"You don't want to see Grandpere today? He is waiting for you to celebrate his birthday".

"Aren't you coming, papa?".

"I cannot, but you will behave for mama and Grandpere?" he asked.

"Yes, papa" Viviane agreed.

Two hours later, the carriage stood in the front gates.

"Mama, I want to go" Viviane whined from inside the carriage.

"Wasn't it only a few hours ago that she was begging to stay in bed?".

"She will sleep as soon as we leave".

"I shall miss you" Belle turned to her husband.

"And I you".

"Behave yourself, perhaps if you are good, we may have another child by fall" he could already feel himself wanting her, feeling another child growing inside her.

Lather that night, Vincent felt restless. He had just downed his third brandy when he heard a silken voice address him.

"Good evening, majesty".

She stood before him, her blonde hair striking against the dark blue gown. She was beautiful, a stunning woman to capture any man's fancy. He heard a voice inside of him reminding him that Belle and Viviane would be returning tomorrow and this mysterious woman would be forgotten.

"You are?" he asked.

"Genevieve, majesty".

"May I ask, what are you doing roaming my castle at this late hour?".

"My husband died three years ago, my life has not been the same without him".

"I am sorry for your loss".

"I understand, majesty, that her highness has gone to visit her father".

"She will be returning tomorrow".

"I see you have been missing her" she noticed the open brandy bottle and the nearly empty glass.

Before he knew it, she had poured him another glass. His memories over the next few hours were a blur and the next thing he knew, he in his bed and the sun was rising. Where Belle usually slept, it looked as if someone had been there.

Then it dawned on him. Had he taken her to his bed? The bed he shared with his wife. It couldn't be true and yet, it couldn't not be true.

"Lumiere" he called out to the valet.

"Where is she?" Vincent demanded.

"If you are referring to the mistress, she shall be returning by dinner".

"I mean, that woman, Genevieve…".

"I did not see a woman last night".

Perhaps Vincent was hallucinating; it had been years since he was that deep in his cups.

"Never mind, please make sure the sheets are clean".

"As you wish, master".

It had to be a dream, the only thing he could do it put it out of his mind and wait for the hour when his wife and daughter would be returning.

As promised, the royal carriage rolled up the main gate.

"Papa!" Viviane launched herself at her father.

"Did you have a good time with grandpere?" he asked.

"He told stories and I rode Philippe…" Belle watched the interaction between father and daughter. Viviane was very much her father's daughter, when she wanted something, she would do everything in her power to get it.

When she finished telling her story she declared "Papa, I am hungry, when is dinner?".

"Come, child, lets you get cleaned up and ready for dinner" Mrs. Potts appeared and took Viviane by the hand.

"What's wrong?" Belle noticed there was something different with her husband.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you both home".

She knew he was hiding something, but now was not the time to ask.

A few hours later, the servants had been dismissed and it was just the two of them in their chamber, she repeated her question.

"I had a little too much Brandy, that's all".

"That's it? Why didn't you tell me earlier?".

He couldn't tell her that there had been another woman in their bed the night before, that he had broken his wedding vow.

"I didn't want you to think I could ever get so drunk".

"When I married you, I married you; flaws and all".

"Why are you so good to me?" Vincent asked.

"Because you're good to me" she replied with a kiss.

Her kiss was warm and steady, reminding him of how much she meant to him. The evening and the next morning and the next few months passed by in a blink of an eye. Rumors were swirling that the princess was with child once again. She was, but only a few within the royal couple's inner circle knew this.

Belle has miscarried twice since Viviane's birth and she was anxious to carry another child to term. But this was not to be. Within a month, she had bled again.

"We have Vivi and when the time is right we shall have another".

"And I cannot carry another child? You have heard the council talk, we must have a son".

"Perhaps it is time the law was changed".

"Why are you so good to me?" Belle asked.

"Because you're good to me".

It was nearly a year before Genevieve would reappear.

"Master, there is a woman who has claimed to have your son".

Vincent turned red, he hoped that she was dream or even perhaps the sorceress returning to test him again.

But she was there, with a young boy in her arms and Belle right behind her husband.


End file.
